Far From Home
by Trinaluv33
Summary: During an undercover mission, Neal is hit in the head and falls unconscious. When he wakes he finds the world and people in his life very different from what he remembered. NealWhump galore? Evil Peter? An all around good time? You betcha.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: During an undercover mission, Neal is hit in the head and falls unconscious. When he wakes up he finds the world and people in his life very different from what he remembered. NealWhump galore? Evil Peter? An all around good time? You betcha.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar or its characters, except in my dreams! **_

_Far From Home_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 1~_

Neal gasped as a solid pipe connected with the back of his head. He collapsed to the ground, suddenly feeling very light-headed. A trickle of blood ran down his hair line as black dots began to invade Neal Caffrey's vision. The goon that had whacked him was already far from sight, running from the pursuit of agents who hadn't been far behind Neal.

The mission had been running smoothly. Neal was undercover as 'Nick Halden', one of Neal's favorites when dealing with investment frauds. Garth Brown had seemed like the non-violent type, nothing but an obedient pawn to a bigger man. They had never been more wrong. Garth had turned out to be the one pulling the strings in the million dollar investment fraud, and only used the quiet, polite image as a hoax. As soon as he realized he was toast, Garth and his goon- yet to be identified- clobbered 'Nick' and took off running.

Neal struggled with consciousness, the pain in his head throbbing and steadily increasing in volume and strength. He could just barely make out distant voices- Peter, no doubt- yelling at him, but his battle with consciousness was an obvious lost cause. Neal's head lolled to the side as unconsciousness finally wrapped its arms around the injured conman.

Abruptly, Neal was brought back to the conscious world like a cold slap to the face- or, to be exact, a cruel kick to the stomach. Neal groaned and slowly got his breath back after the sudden attack. Peter stood above him, fists clenched, blanching his knuckles white.

Neal looked up at him. As soon as he saw his partner, cool relief washed over the conman. "Peter, thank goodness. Did you catch them?"

Peter didn't respond, anger flaring in his brown eyes. That unbridled anger sent a chill through Neal's bones.

"Peter? What's wrong?"

Suddenly, before Neal could react, Peter had grabbed hold of Neal's neck and hoisted him into the air, instantly blocking his airway. Neal dangled helplessly at Peter's mercy.

"Five years of hardship you caused me, Caffrey. Five years of a _stupid_ cat and mouse _game._ Why could I never catch you?" He shook Neal as he asked that question. Sweat began to bead on Neal's forehead as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish, begging-_striving_- for oxygen. "Five years I searched for you. I lost my _job_ because of you. 'Look at that mess,' they would whisper behind my back. 'All he can focus on is that one little conman'. My job at the bureau, gone. Because. Of. You."

Neal gasped for breath, scratching at Peter's hand lodged around his throat. "Pl...ease... P...t...r... I don't...und...r...stan-" Black spots for the second time that day began to form in his vision.

Peter ignored his pleas. "Five years...finally I'll get my revenge."

Neal was very confused, but he still managed to fight back. Still dangling mercilessly in the air, he kicked out of desperation and managed to weakly strike Peter in the knee. Surprised, Peter dropped Neal onto the pavement. Neal took in deep breaths, his face red from being choked. He managed to scoot away from Peter, not taking his eyes off of his enraged partner.

"Peter, I don't know what you're talking about. We work together, don't you remember? I'm your C.I.?"

Peter growled at Neal. "I would _never_ work with the likes of you, even after I was banned from the bureau."

"Peter-" Before Neal could argue his case any further, Peter had whipped out a pistol and pulled the trigger. Neal gaped in confusion, his startling blue eyes slowly trailing down to the blossoming crimson stain on his favorite shirt. Neal coughed, holding a shock hand up to the wound. He fell to his side as unconsciousness once again found him.

Peter pocketed his gun and stared evilly down at his quarry. "I will get my revenge, Neal Caffrey."

_**TBC**_

_**A/N: Interesting, yes? I thought this plot up while I was laying in the dark. I couldn't get to sleep so I was like, what the heck. Let's hurt Neal a bit. Please review and tell me what you think! :D**_

_**Luv Trinaluv:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: During an undercover mission, Neal is hit in the head and falls unconscious. When he wakes up he finds the world and people in his life very different from what he remembered. NealWhump galore? Evil Peter? An all around good time? You betcha._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar or its characters, except in my dreams! _**

**_A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry I took so long to update- reality keeps getting in the way of my writing. :P Anyway, on with the show!_**

_Far From Home_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 2~_

_"This is an easy one," Peter says as he slides the new case folder across the table to Neal. "Investment fraud, your favorite."_

_Neal rolled his eyes at Peter's sarcasm. "Nothing better in the whole world." _

_Peter's eyes turned dark. "I will get my revenge."_

_Neal cocked his head in confusion. "What?"_

Neal woke with a start. He tugged on his arms, but they were chained above him to a rusty pole. Neal was sure if he pulled hard enough he could probably get loose, but as he looked down to the blood flowing out of a gunshot wound in his side, he knew he wouldn't get far. "Better to play your cards and hope for the best, Neal." he muttered to himself. He wasn't sure on what was going on, other than a very irate Peter. He had _shot_ him, for Pete's sake! There was a gunshot wound _in Neal's side!_ Neal allowed his eyes to droop so that he could think things over. First things first: location. Neal peered around to get a look at where he was. It looked, quite frankly, like Peter's garage. Although, it was much darker and creepier than he remembered. The last time he had been in Peter's garage was last week, when he had asked Neal over for dinner.

_Peter stopped his car in the garage, and unlocked the doors._

_"Peter, really. I don't want to intrude. You and El should have some personal time. I can flag a cab and go to June's." Neal pleaded, his blue eyes averting Peter's brown ones._

_Peter shook his head, a smile itching its way onto his face. "No, El and I insist. Besides, I can already smell Elizabeth's famous chicken pot pie and roasted potatoes. No doubt she made enough for three. I don't think she'd want to have to give that extra plate to Satchmo."_

_Neal sighed and gave in. "Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for awhile." Peter and Neal stepped out of his Taurus and into the bright garage. Sun was flowing in from the two windows near the top and the sun roof. The smell of fresh paint wafted in towards the two partners from El's recent desire to paint the garage purple..._

Neal sighed at the memory. The garage he was in now was quite the contrary. The walls were a rusty tinge of brown, and the sun roof above had nasty cracks in it. The dirt ground was disheveled, and Peter's Taurus was nowhere in sight. Neal tugged once on his chains, but it didn't budge. _There goes the only hope of my escape. _Neal looked toward the garage door. No sun was peeking through the bottom, so Neal could only assume it was late at night. He wasn't sure where Peter had scampered off to. _Peter had shot him. _Peter's actions kept playing through Neal's head like a broken record. This wasn't his Peter. This Peter had said he chased him for five years, and that Neal had lost him his job at the Bureau. Last time Neal checked, Peter found him after three years. Peter _always _found him. So why had this Peter said otherwise? Neal shook his head, letting it drop down to his chest. This was like one of those sick science fiction movies where the main character finds himself in a parallel universe. Was that what this was? A bloody parallel version of Neal's world he'd grown to love?

_The FBI swarmed into the warehouse, guns pointed at Neal, hugging Kate. "FBI! Put your hands up!" Peter walked in, a smirk on his face. He had finally won. He found his evidence, and his con. "Neal Caffrey," He stated, handcuffing the con artist. "You are under arrest. Anything you do say can and will be used against you in court of law." Neal sent an apologetic look towards Kate as he was dragged away to the police car. _

The creaking of the rusty garage door shook Neal from his memories. How could everything have changed in an instant? Neal couldn't wrap his mind around it. His heart caught in his throat as he laid eyes on Peter- a glimmer of hope rose and plummeted simultaneously as he realized one thing: this was not his Peter. This Peter was a broken and crazed version of the man Neal had grown to call a true friend. This Peter had no joy in his eyes, those eyes, no longer brown, but now more of an empty black. This Peter, full of evilness, stood before him now, slowly approaching with a menacing black duffel bag.

**TBC**

**_A/N: I'm slightly proud of this chapter. Were you surprised that I hadn't put in much Neal whump? I'm saving that for next chapter. ;) Please review and tell me what you think! Any Neal Torture requests?- Never thought I'd ask that. ;)_**

**_Luv Trinaluv:)_**


End file.
